The invention relates to an upholstery support for the back rest of a vehicle seat, particularly of a motor vehicle seat, of the type having two reinforced half-shells which are connected with each other to form hollow, box-like arms.
Usually, upholstery supports for vehicle seats are formed as a shell made of metal or plastic, or they have a rectangular frame to which a flat bracket or similar support elements are connected.
In a known air passenger row seat of the above-described type (German Offengleggschrift No. 19 00 979) the upholstery support of the back rest has a double-T-shaped support formed from two half-shells, which is formed symmetrically relative both to its longitudinal axis and to its lateral axis, and is either rigidly connected with the side beams of a rectangular frame or itself forms the upholstery support of the back rest. Due to the hollow box-like design of this support, as well as to swaging and punch-outs in the web areas, this support does indeed have a favorable relationship of stiffness to weight. However, without the outer frame, additional support elements are necessary for an adequate upholstery support in the area between the two cross elements, which increases not only the weight, but also the expense. Above all, as with other known upholstery supports, the torsional resistance under a lateral application of force is inadequate, at least if the upholstery support is not made larger than necessary for a central application of force.